Downtrodden darling
by Luna blue of zintowa
Summary: A planet wishing for control with its two species brings Qui-gon and Obi-wan a challenge. However, with imposingly long days, obi-wan can't keep up and is subsequently punished. The force disagrees with this situation and with influence, places an obstacle in the two Jedi's way. Will all changes happen for the good or will obi-wan's heart finally break under the pressure? No slash


**Hello, my friends. It has certainly been a while and I reckon it will take a while for me to keep updating, as I'm in the last year of school before college in September!**

 **Do not get me wrong, I haven't really done much research into Star Wars into the actual releases but I have been reading plenty of other fan fiction and been using Pinterest as a basis towards my idea, so it may not all be accurate. If you see a blatantly obvious mistake, please say in a review but other wise, enjoy!**

 **p.s. I have made the planet up**

The mission hadn't gone as planned and the fragile relationship obi-wan had with his master probably disappeared instantaneously when obi-wan had nearly drifted to sleep during a political dispute on the planet Ocrion, found in the mid rim. The planet had two species living on it; being fairly small meant it's people met with each other constantly. However, the oisrensynes- a species that looked like humanoid squid that glowed a different colour per individual- believed themselves to be the superior race compared to the achussons- another humanoid species that instead had a crossover with a tree and constantly smelt of wood burning, which was commonly thought morbid but no one dared voice their opinion of it. For obvious reasons, the hard working achussons didn't want to be lead by a vain oisrensynes, who wouldn't put a tentacle 10ft near the evrn canal, who had never had a day of work to know the trouble it would cause if they decided to take action against the workers.

* * *

A Jedi presence was requested by the oisrensynes as they were afraid of being attacked and unable to defend themselves, which if an attack occurred, would create a civil war that would quickly get other planets involved, for the right price, to help kill the achussons.

When the meeting hit the 26 hour mark, Obi-wan knew he was losing to sleep but was trying all his might to stay awake, no longer for the sake of preventing a civil war, but for Qui-gon's approval; and hopefully, his acceptance, which Obi-wan was stil working towards. He couldn't understand how his friends relationships with their masters were so easy going, whilst Obi-wan felt he was still intruding his master's presence when he entered the same room, never mind _laughing_ about something together.

After 27 hours, Obi-wan knew he couldn't stay awake for anyone and couldn't even fathom the thoughts together to wander how Qui-gon was still awake. He looked around with glassy eyes and cursed the two species for not having to sleep. He could see Qui-gon, sat next to him, a blurry fuzz to what the highly respected Jedi master usually was, still talking. As Obi-wan's eyes drifted shut, he felt a deep pang of regret, knowing the reprimand it would cause further that day.

* * *

When Obi-wan finally awoke, yet still tired due to an astonishing lack of sleep, and saw he was no longer in the capital-Qia- city hall, Obi-wan knew he'd been caught. He found he'd been dumped, like the useless apprentice he was, on a couch in the quarters he and Qui-gon were sharing. The meeting had finally adjourned, probably because the 40 hour day the planet had, and the people deciding to see their families, before starting the debates again in the morning.

Obi-wan heard a door open with all the gentleness that could only be bespoked of a Jedi. The way it was closed with the uttermost carefulness, the door handle being held onto still just seconds after it had shut, instantly told Obi-wan he was screwed.

Qui-gon turned round, took a visible breath of calmness, that made Obi-wan feel impossibly more nervous to the out come than what he already felt.

"why did you see it fit to fall asleep in the meeting, Obi-wan," Qui-gon questioned.

A Jedi is taught to show as little emotion as possible and dispose of it to the force through meditation. The fire blazing in Qui-Gon's unfairly awake eyes told of a different meaning, that was reserved only in dire situations that the Jedi order may possibly allow. Defiance.

"I apologise, master," Obi-wan started, 'I wasn't properly prepared for such a long meeting. It won't happen again".

"your negligible to your duty," Obi-wan flinched, knowing a punishment of great magnitude was about to be bestowed upon him. "Could of caused of civil war to break out. Being at these meetings is to represent the republic, the Jedi order; unfortunate for I, myself. As punishment, you will stay here and meditate until I get back".

The words stung Obi-wan, like having a rusted blade twisted into him, right down into the very force that kept him alive; he knew he deserved it. Qui-gon is one of the most respected Jedi in the galaxy and Obi-wan had publicly shamed him by falling asleep. The punishment was harsh, it was going to be many hours before Qui-gon would be back from the meeting; as a 14 year old, that long a meditation was going to be a difficult onslaught but Obi-wan would do it. He wasn't going to let his master down again. Not this time.

With trembling breath Obi-wan resigned to his imposing fate. "Yes, master".


End file.
